cieurnishfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrian Border War
The Valkyrian Border War was a serious of conflicts that took place through May - June. The war was mostly based around the use of Fort Valkyrie by each faction, with the Cieurnish Empire holding N.R assets as part of the deal between PPoN and N.R. The conflict eventually led to N.R rising as a major force and the annexation of Leyria. History Beginning The Valkyrian Border war began when a small company from Leyria had joined Fort Valkyrie, the forces requested weapons for defensive purposes and proceeded to aim directly at Cieurnish forces. The resulting event was a standoff between two companies, mostly equal in size and armed with the same weapons. Both parties fired around the same time, causing a war between Leyria and the Cieurnish Empire. The initial raid was quickly fought off with N.R support. Gaz spectated the first battle and shortly declared war against the Cieurnish Empire after the battle with his own group. Later The Valkyrian war was mostly back and forth unannounced raids. A short time after the beginning of the war, N.R switched sides to Leyria and Gaz to power themselves to win the war. Various attacks were conducted on the Cieurnish Fort Valkyrie among the three factions. Tava, finding himself overwhelmed enlisted the help of one of his well known allies in PPoN, Highamazingfoxy. High sent groups to invade enemy discords during the war, including a raid which disguised it's members as Romanian. Much of the organized raids were successful, resulting in a small war between Leyria and Gaz. Tava then decided to launch an offensive against N.R and Romania, directly attacking N.R's Fort Pascua and Gaz's Bucharest. Much of these battles were timed during training's and or critical conditions, in order to further weaken the enemy. The war finally tired itself out a month later, with Leyrian forces withdrawing and N.R mostly holding defensive positions. The war ended with the annexation of Leyria and withdrawal of the Cieurnish Empire. Plans and Ideas The Cieurnish Empire planned various ideas and attacks against their enemies, much of which failed to come into play, one example of created plans is the Third Battle Plans, a set of three plans that spread out Cieurnish and allied forces to each group to set up a distraction while focusing the bulk on N.R. Complex plans such as these were rarely made but some hidden plans helped in the war effort. The Cieurnish Empire at the time was only a small military rather than the entity it is today. Because of this, civility in the empire was low and a lack of general product forced the Cieurns to focus their government on invading N.R. To this day, there are some plans which are still undiscovered, that could of changed the tide of war. Outcome After the war, each party received varied outcomes, Leyria was annexed. The Cieurns had to withdraw from Roblox for a month, and N.R rose quickly as a powerful group. Although no official treaty was signed between the groups. The war was ended with military forces taking defensive positions and raids being almost never. Tava kept in contact with Kliwo after the war. * Leyria annexed. * Cieurnish Empire temporarily withdraw. * N.R rise as a major power. Images line.JPG|The Line from the First Battle Conflict Beginning.jpg|Cieurnish forces face Leyrian forces 8db77a442570a65553eb1f81de0b6e5b.png|Banner of Leyria Noob Revolution.png|Banner of Noob Revolution hotflagof1v2.png|Banner of the Cieurns Category:Wars